


Glitch

by Ash_the_Vixen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Author really shouldn't be making another work but whatever, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_the_Vixen/pseuds/Ash_the_Vixen
Summary: "So is this necessary?""yes now can you please just let me write this down.""Whatever you say bones. Hey what's this do?""wait don't-"A boom is heard through the recording."....To be fair, I wasn't the one who touched it that was all on you.""...why am I friends with you?""Because I am adorable.""....""Come on, you know little me is adorable just admit it.""........fine your little self is adorable you gremlin.""Yay I win"Meet Glitch one of the immortal beings of the multiverse and the Guardian of Reality and Time.She does what she wants and takes no crap from anyone.This is the story of her life with the bone boys. Enjoy.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Domain: Reality, Time and Space

Name: Samantha; goes by 'Glitch' and Sam

Occupation: Guardian of Time and Reality

Relationships: 

Friends with Error, Ink, Fresh, Nightmare, and Lust Brothers.

  
  


Powers: 

Manipulation of Time

  * Can move thru time and space to a different location. ( Can leave a glitch like after effect when used)



  * Can shape shift. ( When asked about how it works she says it's basically just manipulation of genetic code)



  * Can't reset or load. (She says the kid's power is called a Time Loop and once they give it up they can't get it back.



  * Can wrap Reality. (It's apart of her job)



*She says, "That's all you need to know for now, I still don't know you that well."

Stats as displayed:

**Name: Samantha ( Glitch )**

**HP: *She's immortal idiot***

**LV: *Average number for someone in her career***

**EXP: *She isn't going to dust anyone***

**Oh here is a word of warning, "Don't wake her from a nap…. Seriously don't"**

**Picture (s):[Adult and Child Version](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDzLSryFOLQ/?igshid=lstjza6ngfg)**

Adult version Kid version

Two appearances she uses the most.


	2. What does... nevermind

**Somewhere in the multiverse**

"Oi you bloody oaf, sod off you focking piece of sheit!" yells a small child that looks to be around ten years old.

"What did you just say to me, you little bitch?" Shouts back a tall male accompanied by two strong looking men.

"Are you stuuupid or what? I said sod off you focking piece of sheit, maybe you could hear me if the sound of your breathing wasn't so damn loud." She retorts flipping him the bird.

"You little.." The man growls starting to stalk towards her but one of his friends catches his arm.

"Let it go dude, it's not worth going to jail for beating up a kid." He says looking back at the smug child.

"If he goes to jail for anything it should be for that raging hard on he got from arguing with a minor. Go ahead and walk away so you can jerk one out you pervert!" She says placing her hands on her hips.

The man stutters and his face turns red. "Fuck you!" The child smiles cruelly as she places her hands behind her head, "That is what your hand will be doing but now we all know what you will be thinking about as your bollocks burst."

"Arrivederci Mr. Lolicon and his friends." She says turning to leave as the three adults watch.

After the child leaves the man that was quiet the whole time burst out laughing.

"That kid is a fucking **_legend_ **, I should have recorded that shit!" He pants out holding his stomach between laughs.

The man that was holding back his now extremely embarrassed friend shook his head slightly chuckling. "That's what you get for acting like a jerk to someone who didn't do anything to you."

"Wait! Wait! When she called you out and then fucking call you a lolicon I damn near lost it!!" The laughing gentleman who was now on the ground shouted as tears started running down his face.

"HEY KID, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME BUT DON'T EVER CHANGE YOUR FUCKING AWESOME!" He screeched between laughs. 

Little did they know that kid they were talking about was listening and appreciated the compliments. The child walks a few steps and appears into her temporary living space, namely an abandoned library and falls onto the couch. 

  
  


But just before she lands, there is a suspicious flash of light but being extremely tired she ignores it and falls asleep when her face hits the cushion, unaware of the shocked skeletons in the room playing Super Smash Bros.

"do you guys see the human kid?" says the skeleton that goes by Stretch.

"yea, I see 'er too." replies the skeleton who goes by Red. 

"think we should go tell Classic?" Stretch asks, looking from the game to the child on their couch.

"after this game." says the last skeleton in the room who goes by Rus as he throws Red's character off the map.

"fu **-nk** you!" Red says glaring at Rus who just laughs along with Stretch.


	3. Chapter 3

What a…..oh

POV First

I hear angry voices muffled by sleep that are slowly becoming clearer as I am forcefully dragged from the sweet embrace of sleep. 

Irritated I growl sleepily, "If you wake me up with your  _ insufferable _ yelling so help me I will personally  **rip your freaking spine from your body** and use it as a  **toothpick** ."

A sharp gasp is heard, and an insulted  **loud** voice starts, "HOW DARE A…." 

His voice is cut off with a oof caused by a pillow hitting his face, delivered via express by me as I sleepily say, "That was your first and last warning, besides  **pillow talk** is supposed to be much quieter."

More voices burst out in laughter as he sputters.

A familiar voice wakes me right up as he says, "wow Sammy-bro, already replacing me that's totes not rad."

Is that…"Fresh?" I ask lifting my head to see one of my oldest friends and by far the most colorful one's face.

"what's up Sam? long time no see huh." He says with a smile as his glasses flash  ' _Missed ya_ '  while holding out his arms, most likely expecting a hug, so imagine his surprise when instead he gets small hands wrapped around his neck. As he falls towards the ground. His glasses quickly change to 'Funk' as my weight lands on his chest and his body hits the ground.

"WHAT'S UP?!? LONG TIME NO FOCKING SEE?!? I've been stuck in a focking universe where people act like **hormonal 8 graders** for over a **hundred** ** _focking years_** with a limited magic supply! WHERE WERE YOU?!?! I SENT OUT A SIGNAL AND EVERYTHING!!!" 

I pull a Bart Simpson and throttle him causing his head to hit the floor while I say, "We.Are.Supposed.To.Be.Glasses.Bros!"

"dude, never thought i'd see the day fresh get choked out by a kid." says a tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie causing me to turn and look at him. He jumps a bit when I make eye contact with him. I scan the room and see more skeletons and I loosened my grip on Fresh's neck but kept my weight on him.

"Who is the prat who caused this cock-up?" I ask looking back at him and gesturing to the monsters who are scattered around the room with looks varying from highly amused to confused. 

"What's A Cock-up?" asked a skeleton wearing a blue scarf who looks slightly familiar.

"A Cock-up basically means to majorly screw up." I say trying to place his face.

"what's a prat?" asked another tall one wearing a collar.

"Prat means idiot and now that the vocabulary lesson is done, who's going to answer the question?" 

"oh, um... that would be me I guess, since my machine brought them and you here." responds Classic Sans wearing his trademark blue hoodie.

I look back to Fresh who is now just chilling on the floor and ask, "Which type is he?" 

His glasses flash question marks so I elaborate, "You know like depressed, chill, self-deprecating, high and mighty, Yandere; you know personality types."

"oh, he's chill but a little on the self-deprecating side." he says as he shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, well since your machine saved me from that torture, I guess I owe you a drink and as a plus i'll give you a free pass on messing with timelines and all that jazz." I say before Fresh pulls me into a tight hug.

"Ack! Fresh really?” I sigh going limp in his grip and eventually returning his hug. I honestly missed the colorful goofball and his cuddles……

..don’t judge me.

“sorry Sammy-bro, but in my defense Ink and Error totes told me you were fixing a timeline so it won’t implode like last time.” he said snuggling his face into my hair. 

"Eh, I forgive you Fresh, besides if what you say is true then those two will have to  **face reality** ." I say a sinister smile on my childlike face causing most of the skeletons to feel uneasy and intrigue among the rest with the exclusion of one skeleton who is starting to get fed up with being ignored after being humiliated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
